


Something So Precious About This

by kickassfu



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Everything's Good, Fluff, Funny, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Marqueliot shenanigans, Quentin gets a makeover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: It had been a few crazy years; well more like homicidal, save the world, rescue your loved ones, years - but crazy was easier to say. Still, even after all their fucked up lives, especially after their fucked up lives, they wanted some semblance of normalcy. So they went back to Brakebills, to officially graduate and move on with their lives in a semi-healthy way.Two of the people he loved most were fussing all around him; basically ignoring he even existed, they set out to give him a makeover. Discussing what might look good, what definitely didn’t work, and how bad his fashion sense was - which was rude, he was right there listening to them.





	Something So Precious About This

**Author's Note:**

> Someone gave me this prompt and I kinda cheated to kinda get the bonus points lol: do Eliot and Margo giving Quentin a makeover! Bonus points if they’re making him over to impress the mentors in Mendings, Major and Minor

It had been a few crazy years; well more like homicidal, save the world, rescue your loved ones, years - but crazy was easier to say. Still, even after all their fucked up lives,  _ especially _ after their fucked up lives, they wanted some semblance of normalcy. So they went back to Brakebills, to officially graduate and move on with their lives in a semi-healthy way.

 

Two of the people he loved most were fussing all around him; basically ignoring he even existed, they set out to give him a makeover. Discussing what might look good, what definitely didn’t work, and how bad his fashion sense was - which was rude, he was right there listening to them. 

 

Bored and slightly buzzed, Quentin finally spoke up, “What’s wrong with my clothes?”

 

Both Eliot and Margo looked at him as if he was an alien, and then Margo with pity in her eyes said, “Sweetie, they’re just plain bad.”

 

“Well Bambi, don’t be like that. What she means is...that they’re not good enough to impress the mentors tomorrow. I mean you’d look cute in anything-” Margo rolled her eyes and pretended to barf, and Eliot elbowed her and continued “but, you need to look more professional, you know?”

 

Bullshit, is what Quentin wanted to say, they were just drunk and wanted to have fun, and sadly he was an easy and willing target. Seeing them happy like this, just fucking around, Quentin would do anything for it to never end; so being ridiculed over his clothing, was fine, great even, just so they kept smiling like this.

 

Only when Margo started unbuttoning his shirt did he slap her hands away, “Hey, what the fuck?”

 

“Duh, we can’t really dress you up, if you already have clothes on. Besides, I’ve seen you naked before, it’s fine.”

 

“I’m with Q on this, the only person who should be taking his clothes off is his beautiful, and amazing boyfriend.” Eliot said, winking at Quentin.

 

“But then he’ll get a boner, and things will become weird and awkward.”

 

“Oh. You’re right. Then you do it.”

 

Quentin almost jumped back, trying to protect himself from Margo’s grabby hands, “No! No one’s taking my clothes off.”

 

Their pouting was cute, sure, but like definitely not enough to change his mind on this. No matter how long they stared, and pleaded with those cute little - very drunk - eyes, he wouldn’t budge.

 

_ No. _

 

“Fine. I’ll be the one to take my clothes off though.”

 

Their little yays and victory dances were absolutely ridiculous and adorable, Gods he really loved them way too much. Time to be their little Ken doll, he supposed. Quentin got naked, well not completely, he kept his boxers on - no matter how much they protested it, telling him that the right underwear made a man, and that he should also change it.  

 

_ As if. _

 

They threw clothes at him, pants, sweater, jacket, shirt, and he was about to lose his shit when some shoes hit the back of his head, “ _ Could you not do that? _ ”

 

“Sorry. My hands slipped.” Margo said, in her very not-sorry-Margo voice.

 

Taking a deep breath, he decided it was better to let it go, and started putting on the clothes they very rudely threw at him. When he was done, they put on the last details, doing his hair just the right way, getting the jacket to look perfect, and whatever else. Quentin looked good, and he was actually probably going to wear the outfit tomorrow. So maybe this had been a good idea. Great!

 

It had been a terrible idea. 

 

Quentin no longer knew what he was wearing. Someone’s black, flowy, long skirt, a red leather jacket, a random hat, pink star sunglasses - it was a mess, but Eliot and Margo were practically on the floor laughing. And yeah, it was kind of funny; by now he was also a bit - a lot - drunker, so he was also laughing.

 

“Q, you look so beautiful, I’m so glad you’re my boyfriend.” Eliot said, still laughing, his eyes shone with absolute wonder and honesty. He grabbed Quentin by the waist, and kissed him softly on the lips; swaying with him in place a bit, as if they were dancing to some nonexistent song.

 

“Yeah El, you’re so lucky your boyfriend looks like a supermodel.”

 

“It’s very avant-garde. All the fashion magazines would die just to have him.”

 

“You are both super hilarious. Can I take this off now?” Quentin asked, yawning.

 

“Not yet.” Margo said, taking out her phone and pointing it at him.

 

“Don’t you d-” he started, but the shutter noise on her phone stopped the rest of his sentence.

 

“Too late. We will keep this memory in our hearts, and my phone, forever.” she smiled viciously, and Quentin regretted everything.

 

“Don’t worry baby, I won’t let her show anyone.” Eliot tried to reassure him, kissing his forehead and rubbing his back.

 

“Again...too late.”

 

“I hate you so much right now.”

 

“You let me put pink star sunglasses on you, we both know you love me too much for your own good.” she said blowing him a kiss, and winking at him.

 

She was right. He knew it, she knew it, they all knew it, and Quentin really didn’t have a response to that, it was true. They were his family, and a silly, embarrassing picture was nothing compared to everything they had been through; he couldn’t even pretend to be mad about it. But, there was always space for sweet, sweet revenge.

 

Getting on his tiptoes, Quentin grabbed Eliot’s neck, and pulled him into a searing kiss. He lost himself on the feeling of Eliot’s lips, as they parted in sweet surrender, and invited him further in. 

 

When Margo realized they were fully making out she scoffed and rolled her eyes - slightly impressed by his civilized manner of telling her to go fuck herself. 

 

“I can take a hint you bitch. I’m going already, you beautiful, fucking lovebirds.”

 

The door closed, and Eliot pulled away the tiniest bit, his breath still mingling with Quentin’s, “I like the way you think.”

  
“ _ Yeah me too. _ ” Quentin said, going back to kiss him, and pulling Eliot onto the bed with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
